And They Are On Facebook!
by Mistress Persona
Summary: Staff, students and animals of Gakuen Alice go on Facebook! "Who in the fuck gives a 13 year old alcoholic beverages." "STOP LIKING MY COMMENTS YOU TRANSVESTITE" "kabooooooom" ...What randomnesses they shall emerge with! R & R. Warning: Lots of bad words! Rated T for a reason. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Intro to the Random

First fanfic, yadayada. :l

**Warnings**: Hint of OOC-ness. Lots of bad language, I think. Much random shiet.**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Idon'town_GakuenAlice_. Tachibana Higuchi owns _GA_. ( ゜∇ ゜) Read on!

* * *

**Facebook**

Secret Group: **Gakuen Alice**

* * *

2 P.M.

**Mikan Sakura** is now friends with **Kokoroyomi**, **Hotaru Imai** and **12,053 others**. (A/N Let's pretend there's like 15k people in their school lol.)

**Nonoko Ogasawara**, **Misaki Harada** and **901 others** like this.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** ▷ **Hotaru Imai**

Hooootaaaaarrrrrruuuuuuu~!

**Tsubasa Andou**, **Narumi L. Anju** and **32 others** like this.

Comments:

**Sumire Shouda** This looks homicidal.

**Rui Amane**,** Masachika Shiki **and** 3 others **like this**.**

**Anna Umenomiya **How does it look homicidal? :o

**Hotaru Imai** …

**Tsubasa Andou **OHHHH! Because **Mikan** has a murderous plot to win over **Hotaru**'s heart and then kill her once Hotaru lets her guard down! AMIRITE?!

**Ruka Nogi**, **Rui Amane** and **2 others** like this.

**Misaki Harada **No. You're an idiot.

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Subaru Imai** and **421 others** like this.

**Tsubasa Andou** Don't be like that baby!

**Rui Amane**,** Akira Tonouchi **and** 101 others** like this.

**Mikan Sakura** lolololol

**Sumire Shouda **homosexual*

**Kitsuneme** and **Kokoroyomi** like this.

**Tsubasa Andou** My story still fits into homosexuality.

**Rui Amane** likes this.

**Tsubasa Andou** STOP LIKING MY COMMENTS YOU TRANSVESTITE

**Rui Amane **and** Bear** like this.

**Rui Amane** INSULT ME MORE TSUBAS~AH-CH~~AHN

**Hajime Yakumo**,** Misaki Harada **and** 78 others **like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** "AH-CH~~AHN"

**Tsubasa Andou** No fucking comment.

**Natsume Hyuuga** and **Persona** like this.

* * *

**Rui Amane** _has gone offline with hurt feels._

* * *

**Hayate Matsudaira** LOL

**Sumire Shouda** As I said, homosexual. o-o

**Hotaru Imai**, **Luna Koizumi** and **44 others** like this.

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** ▷ **Nobara Ibaragi**

Nobara! Come to Central Town with us! — _with _**Hotaru Imai **and **29 others**.

**Rui Amane**, **Youichi Hijiri **and** 29 others** like this.

Comments:

**Persona **No.

**Narumi L. Anju**, **Rui Amane** and **67 others** like this.

**Rui Amane **How cruel... :O

**Natsume Hyuuga** Shot down.

**Akira Tonouchi** kabooooooom

**Mikan Sakura** I didn't ask you people!

**Mikan Sakura** ;-;

**Nobara Ibaragi **Busy right now... sorry Mikan-chan. ;n;

**Rui Amane** Busy with what?!

**Rui Amane** Oh yeah I didn't even see you this morning

**Rui Amane** or persona

**Rui Amane** WHERE'RE YOU AND WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WITH LITTLE NOBARA-CHAN~ :O

**Hayate Matsudaira** ^Dirty-minded, onii-sama alert.

**Persona**, **Misaki** and **943 others** like this.

**Rui Amane **I know you want me.

**Yuri Miyamoto**,** Serina Yamada** and **1,234 fangirls** like this.

**Persona** ...

**Misaki**, **Narumi L. Anju** and **7 others** like this.

**Kitsuneme** LOLWAT

**Kokoroyomi**, **Mikan Sakura** and **10 others** like this.

**Akira Tonouchi** dafuq.

**Kazumi Yukihira**, **Nonoko Ogasawara** and **21 others** like this.

**Rui Amane** I KNOW YOU ALL WANT ME~!

**Hayate Matsudaira** ...

* * *

**Hayate Matsudaira**_ has gone offline to kill _**Rui Amane.**

* * *

**Rui Amane** What's th

* * *

**Rui Amane **_has disconnected._

* * *

**Mikan Sakura  
**_2 seconds ago_

...( o 。o) ⊃

**Hotaru Imai** likes this.

Comments:

**Ruka Nogi** nice face Mikan. Really nice face

**Giant Piyo**, **Natsume Hyuuga** and **555 others** like this.

**Mikan Sakura** thanks Ruka-pyon! (゜∇ ゜)

**Shuuichi Sakurano** I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm.

**Ruka Nogi**, **Shizune Yamanouchi** and **15 others** like this.

**Mikan Sakura** rude.

* * *

**Persona  
**_1 minute ago_

Get your turtle asses in my office dammit. — _with _**Rui Amane**,** Natsume Hyuuga **and** 5 others. **

**Youichi Hijiri**, **Hajime Yakumo** and **12 others** like this. (A/N Youichi, Hajime and Nobara are already with Persona btw. Like good children. -w- LOL)

Comments:

**Hayate Matsudaira **Roger that, lolicon!

**Himemiya**, **Natsume Hyuuga** and **765 others** like this.

**Persona** At least I don't have a crush on an elementary schooler.

**Hotaru Imai**,** Subaru Imai** and **999 others** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** kills self

**Rui Amane** kills self for you

**Hayate Matsudaira **LOL wait kills self for you so

**Hayate Matsudaira** you killed yourself for me. Ok that's legit

**Tsubasa Andou**, **Yuu Tobita** and **2,927 others** like this.

**Rui Amane** LOL WAIT

**Hayate Matsudaira** LOL

**Rui Amane** THAT'S ME KILLING MYSELF FOR YOU

**Rui Amane** KILLS YOU FOR YOU

**Nobara Ibaragi** o3o''

**Persona** Fail hahahahahahahahaha COME HERE NOW FAGS

**Nobara Ibaragi**, **Youichi Hijiri** and **2,011 others** like this.

* * *

**Persona** has gone offline.

* * *

**Rui Amane** has gone offline.

* * *

**Hayate Matsudaira** has gone offline.

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga** has gone offline.

* * *

**Nobara Ibaragi** has gone offline.

* * *

**Hajime Yakumo** has gone offline.

* * *

**Youichi Hijiri** has gone offline.

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou* **has gone offline.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter!

_**Nobara Ibaragi** I want to frolic in a flower filled meadow while humming a cheerful tune along with butterflies and birds fluttering in gay—_

* * *

Tsubasa Andou* = I remember that he was supposed to be transferred into the Dangerous Ability class, amirite? Idk. I forgot. But the wikia says "Special Ability (former, still has a spot) Dangerous Ability (current)" So ye. I've a wikia account, too. You can see me raping the recent activity on the Gakuen Alice wiki LOL Mikan's also supposed to be in the DA class but I can't imagine her being with them because...meh. She's not in the DA class in my fanfic, that's fo' sho'.

* * *

Anyway, I hope this was good enough. :l I'm also going to put a lot of DA class in future chapters because they get no love. There was too much Rui in this chapter this time. But you know how many Mitsume fics I see?! Liak dayum. /currently ranting\ Btw, after every post, the people who go offline are online again in the next post. Just a fyi so you won't be confused.

I got the last part about killing selves from my own FB. My dad (not rl dad) made a mistake and said "Kills Self For You" LOLOLOL I'll be getting more crappy mistakes put into chapters. You can inbox me ideas, too. I'll give birth to them! (LOL)

Maybe I'll update once a week? Well, I'm already halfway done with the second chapter, but I'm in writer's block mode. Your reviews give me more energy and inspiration! So...

Review for me plox. Just...

type...

one...

then...

press...

that...

pretty...

blue...

button...

down...

THERE. ⤵


	2. Cracktastic!

Okay, SO. I'm updating early because I am currently bored as f*ck and I already have some reviews that tots inspired me to wrrrrriiiiittteeee~~! You're lucky. -w- I thank **ChilyBear**, **ShinkoSho18**, and **EXOtic **for reviewing. Good or bad I love seeing reviews.

* * *

**ChilyBear**: I'm glad you think it's funny! I'll be updating as fast as possible.

**ShinkoSho18**: I do not quite understand your question.

**EXOtic**: Thank you! Thank you! I love making the days of people! (LOL) My sister thinks of me as a "legit foony comedian", actually.

* * *

It took me like 4 hours to finish typing this because I was fooling around with my sis, Kaori. Plus I was making up shiet and was listening to "**【****96****猫****/96Neko****】 ヤンデ恋歌****/Yanderenka**** 【歌ってみた】**" on utoob and started acting like Len in the song. So as an apology (because I was trying to surprise you gais with a new chapter that's already completed like rly fast), I've made this chapter twice as long! (At least I think twice as long... w/o my super obnoxiously long A/Ns) My brain hurts from coming up with ideas, though.

**WARNINGS**: Persona's half sober half drunk. I warn you him being even half drunk is... very funny (in my mind and in this chapter HARHAR). CRACK!CHAPTER (obv since this chapter is called "Cracktastic!")

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice I do not own. Owns it is Tachibana Higuchi. (I'm sorry I fail to do the Yoda talk hahahahaha.) I don't own any song lyrics I used in this chapter, either.

* * *

**Facebook**

Secret Group: **Gakuen Alice**

* * *

11 P.M.

* * *

**Narumi L. Anju  
**_7 seconds ago_

HERPADERP

**Mikan Sakura** likes this.

**Misaki** Are you okay **Narumi**? O-o''

**Serina Yamada** sober*

**Jinno**,** Fukutan **and** 18 others **like this.

**Narumi L. Anju** yeeeerrrr why WOULDN'TG I BER

**Jinno **You drank too much at the party, didn't you?

**Narumi L. Anju** WHAT MSKAE S YOU THINK THAT

**Persona **You're obviously fucking drunk.

**Kokoroyomi**, **Reo Mouri** and **3 others** like this.

**Kokoroyomi **^This one's half drunk!

**Nobara Ibaragi** I want to frolic in a flower filled meadow while humming a cheerful tune along with butterflies and birds fluttering in gaynnneeesss~~~

**Kazumi Yukihira**, **Narumi L. Anju** and **some other whatever number of people got drunk** like this.

**Hajime Yakumo** ^ She's drunk, too.

**Persona** Who in the fuck gives a 13 year old alcoholic beverages.

**Narumi L. Anju** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Serina Yamada** Only you Naru...only you would do that AND answer that question.

**Hayami**, **Makihara** and **657 others** like this.

**Persona** I'm going to fucking kill you once I'm fully sober damn it.

**Narumi L. Anju** hey now im a rockstar

**Persona** You're going to be fucking be a no star***** when I get my hands on you.

**Hayate Matsudaira**, **Nobara Ibaragi** and **806 others** like this.

**Narumi L. Anju** Baby you light up my world like nobooooody else the way that you flip your hair gets me oooverwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't haaaard to tell you don't know oh oh YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIIFULLL~!~!~!

**Persona** What in the name of FUCK are you talking about.

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Hajime Yakumo** and **1,001 others** like this.

**Narumi L. Anju** If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so deesperately, right now I'm looking at you and I caaan't believe, you don't knooow, oh oh, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAU-TI-FUL!

**Persona** I know I'm fucking sexy but _please_ SDFU.

**Yuka Yukihira**, **Izumi Yukihira*** and **Nobara Ibaragi** like this.

**Narumi L. Anju** We ar never ever eveeeeer getting back togethaaaaar! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to meeee but weeeeeee are never ever ever ever getting back togetheeeeeeeeeeeer!

**Persona **If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go I can take you places you ain't never been before

**Narumi L. Anju** Really?! :D

**Persona** No. Who'd wanna screw you?

**Masachika Shiki**, **Kuonji** and **9 others** like this.

**Narumi L. Anju** That hurts my feels Rei-sensei...~ :c

**Rui Amane** likes this.

**Rui Amane** I know how you feel, bro. ;n; (A/N This was in the first chapter so I'm sure you remember Rui's situation thar. :I)

**Persona** nono I'm just fucking around with you. -w-

**Narumi L. Anju** RREEEEAAAALLLLLY?

**Persona** No, not really. I was just fucking around with you when I said I was just fucking around with you.

**Yura Otonashi**, **Kaname Sonou** and **1,348,927 others** like this.

**Ruka Nogi** Mindblown!

**Megane**, **Penguin **and **3,976 others **like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Mindfucked.

**Mochiage**, **Pig* **and **3,998 others** like this.

**Akira Tonouchi** kaboooooom

**Misaki Harada** Where's** Nodacchi**, though?

**Tsubasa Andou** Dunno. I saw him at the party last night.

**Hijiri Goshima** Ah! I think I saw him staggering in the hallway (because I didn't go to the party and had work to do) probably going to the bathroom and then vanished. So he was probably drunk and accidentally time tripped.

**Mikan Sakura** ...Isn't time tripping while being drunk dangerous? D:

**Hijiri Goshima **Most likely.

**Tsubasa Andou** ...

**Misaki Harada** ...

**Mikan Sakura **...

**Akira Tonouchi** kabooooooom

**Tsubasa Andou** WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

* * *

11:45 P.M.

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou**  
_2 seconds ago_

My ass feels so DAMN ITCHY! DX

**Rui Amane **likes this.

**Rui Amane** I CAN SCRATCH IT FOR YOU!

**Tsubasa Andou** Over my dead body.

**Tsubasa Andou** Don't you dare try to fucking kill me just to scratch my ass.

**Rui Amane** ...PFT! I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE...I wouldn't kill you but just knock you out long enough to scratch it.

**Tsubasa Andou** 0,0

**Mikan Sakura**, **Rui Amane** and **8,729,847,930 others** like this. (Yes. Not a realistic # but this is a fanfic. My fanfic, _**MY**_ UNREALISTIC NUMBERS!)

**Tsubasa Andou** LOL

**Tsubasa Andou** -.-*

**Rui Amane** LMFAOLMFAO ROFLMAO SJDJLHFLHFSK

**Rui Amane** WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I'M LAFFIN RIGHT NOW

* * *

**Rui Amane** _has disconnected._

* * *

**Everyone else**_ has disconnected also._

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou** Oh, come on! It wasn't even that funny!

**Tsubada Andou** ...

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou** _has gone offline._

* * *

Preview for the next chapter!

**? **_Plz fapp—_

* * *

Pig* = supposed to be Tachibana-sensei as a cameo.

Btw, when I make the * bolded like ***** then I'm probably going to make a note like this. You probably can't notice it but eh idk lol.

* * *

Yuka Yukihira, Izumi Yukihira* = I know that Yuka and Izumi are both dead but let's pretend that they can actually get out of Mikan's picture frame, and become spirits that have Facebook accounts.

* * *

no star* = A pun on Star Rankings. It's not really funny to me, though. :l

* * *

I told you last chapter in the bottom A/N that I got the last post of the chapter from my own FB. Well, it's the same with this chapter! I told my dad (different dad) this retarded thing that I can't remember and she (yes "she".) typed "0,0" by accident and did mean to type "-.-". T'was hilarious to me. And that is how that face was born! Oh and I know there's an Edit button on FB now but let's pretend there's not for my fanfic.

* * *

_**READ THIS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

Since I'm prolly going to have no life and update this will once every 2 days, I'm updating when there's a certain amount of reviews. So... I'm going to need _**at least 10**** reviews**_ if you want the 3rd chapter! (Muahahaha I'm _SUCH_ a tease.) But I made a rule. It's simple.

_**Only 1 review per person for each chapter.**_

_**Lucky you, if you suggest me a new title as a review, I will count it as a review.**_

_**Tell your friends about this fanfic!**_

Dunno what I'm going to do with you anons, though. S'alright.

Review for your precious 3rd chapter... I'll be waiting my PRETTIES...

**EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, EHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

* * *

This doesn't apply to people reading this from the fuuutuuure. o-o


	3. Damn Autocorrect

I thank **Cherry Limit**, **Visiblemist**, **Rune Sparks**, **DEVIlishAngel00,** **madoka magica**, **Devilish Dream**, and** emilyishdabest** for reviewing!

~Responses~

**Devilish Dream: **Yeah the emoticons Mikan made were just random things I added because I wanted it to be longer but I thought of taking it out since it didn't seem funny but whatever. Thanks for the title but I decided to just keep this one.

Yes, I also imagine him singing for Persona LOL. The thing Nobara said was just to piss Persona off because Narumi gave her some wine or w/e + she's underaged and shouldn't be drinking at age 13. I just needed something to transition to the parts after Persona got pissed. I have 4 dads if you include my real one. I got two she-dads named Lena and Ania, (Lena's the one who said "Kills Self For You", and Ania's the one who said "0,0".) and one loner male dad named Alexander who said "Plz fapp" (for this chapter).

* * *

This was kind of hard to read over since I had to check if the "via iPhones" were correct, but I did it for you gais... = ='' Sorry if I got it wrong and it's supposed to be "via mobile", but I don't even own an iPhone, let alone a phone, so yeah. I googled all the crap about iPhones.

Sorry AGAIN. I noticed that I've already got past 10 reviews but my internet was being an asshole. :l

**Warnings**: Auto-corrected (or censored? :l) and non-auto-corrected (or uncensored? LOL) cuss words! Slight OOC because of the magical powers of auto-correction!

**Note**: I added the day of the week now and the via iPhone crap but I'm not putting how long ago because my brain doesn't really like numbers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Gakuen Alice_, for Tachibana-sensei does!

* * *

**Facebook**

Secret Group: **Gakuen Alice**

* * *

10:30 A.M. Saturday

* * *

**Rui Amane** (A/N Yeah, more Rui!)  
_13 seconds ago _via iPhone

**Tsubasa**-chaaaan~ Why won't you accept my looove? ;n;

Comments:

**Tsubasa Andou** 1. I already have a girlfriend.  
2. You're a pedophile.  
3. You're a transvestite.  
4. I DON'T LIKE YOU.

**Rui Amane** and **Hayate Matsudaira** like this.

**Rui Amane **...I love you too... :D  
via iPhone

* * *

**Tsubasa Andou** _has disconnected.  
_

* * *

**Rui Amane** BABY COME BACK!  
via iPhone

**Akira Tonouchi**, **Reo Mouri** and **62 others** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** It's okay Rui. Andou just can't handle your sausage  
via iPhone

**Megane**, **Hoshino Hoshino** and **539 others** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** SHIT I meant awesome sauce  
via iPhone

**Rui Amane** Lmfao ok but I think my sausage is pretty awesome if I do say so myself~  
via iPhone

**Luna Koizumi**, **Himemiya** and **404 others** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** NO THANKS  
via iPhone

**Narumi L. Anju**, **Makihara** and **352 others** like this.

* * *

3:10 P.M. **Dem Pork Chops.**

* * *

**Hayate Matsudaira  
**_2 minutes ago_ via iPhone

I'm making porn chops for the cockout so hurry up and get on the dick! (A/N Sorry if you're eating atm. LOL)

Comments:

**Anna Umenomiya **I really think **Miruku** should do it for you.

**Nonoko Ogasawara**, **Misaki** and **328 others** like this.

**Persona** I'd rather not get on a dick tyvm.  
via iPhone

**Fukutan**, **Hajime Yakumo** and **888 others** like this.

**Reo Mouri** Or go to a "cockout".  
via mobile

**Kuonji**, **Amanatsu** and **904 others** like this.

**Himemiya** Or eat "porn chops". I like to eat normal food.

**Wakako Usami**, **Mochiage** and **1,095 others** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** I'm making pork chops for the cookout so hurry up and get on the deck!* Gosh you pansies! ._.  
via iPhone

**Persona** There's like A THOUSAND BURNING NUNS IN THE SKY  
via iPhone

**Hayate Matsudaira** How do you get a thousand burning nuns in the sky? Did you make Natsume go on a mission to burn nuns and fling them into the sky? I don't see how they'd still be alive.  
via iPhone

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Hayami** and **419 others** like this.

**Persona** What? I never gave him such an absurb mission.  
via iPhone

**Persona** Oh, this phone. I meant suns. But burning nuns and flinging them into the sky sounds interesting.  
via iPhone

**Hayate Matsudaira** Dayum why don't you just strap dynamite on them before burning & launching?!  
via iPhone

**Rui Amane** Fireworks!  
via iPhone

**Persona** Where am I supposed to get that much dynamite.  
via iPhone

**Hayate Matsudaira** I was joking o_o You're much crueler than Natsume!  
via iPhone

**Natsume Hyuuga** likes this.

**Persona** Oh stop it, you. -w-  
via iPhone

**Nobara Ibaragi** and **Youichi Hijiri** like this.

**Hayate Matsudaira** LOL  
via iPhone

**Rui Amane**, **Hajime Yakumo** and** 1,234,567,890 others** like this.

* * *

9:00 P.M. **What the Highly Horny Students do at Night!**

* * *

**Shuuichi Sakurano  
**_5 seconds ago_ via iPhone

You people come and help me with this paperwork for the Alice Festival! _— with _**Subaru Imai**, **Shizune Yamanouchi** and **Hijiri Goshima**.

Comments:

**Hijiri Goshima** It's Saturday, Sakurano! Take a break.

**Shizune Yamanouchi** I'm busy messing around with autocorrect. It's quite fascinating.  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai **Don't you just love it?  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** SPECTACLES. I'd love to shoot autocockblock in the nest.  
via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima**, **Subaru Imai** and **Shizune Yamanouchi** like this.

**Hijiri Goshima** Yes, getting cockblocked automatically is annoying, but I thought you were doing paperwork?

**Shizune Yamanouchi** and **Subaru Imai** like this.

**Shuuchi Sakurano **Lamb bit, I meant "SPECTACULAR. I'd love to shoot autocolander in the ass."  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** Ah this piece of sheet  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** HOW THE DUCK DO YOU TURN THIS OFF  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai** It's very amusing to see you struggle like this.  
via iPhone

**Shizune Yamanouchi** likes this.

**Shuuichi Sakurano** Plz fapp this  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** STOP*  
via iPhone

* * *

**Hijiri Goshima** _has gone offline._

* * *

**Hijiri Goshima**_ has gone online. _(A/N On his iPhone.)

* * *

**Subaru Imai** Well, **Goshima** knows how to turn it off.  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** Okay then GOSHIMA PLEASE KELP ME.  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** HELP DAMMIT  
via iPhone

* * *

_...10 minutes later..._

* * *

**Hijiri Goshima** Oh, sorry. I was fucking my emu.  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai** and **Shizune Yamanouchi** like this.

**Subaru Imai** I guess that's why you took 10 minutes?  
via iPhone

**Shizune Yamanouchi** likes this.

**Hijiri Goshima** checking my email* omg no LOL  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** How do you turn autopilot off.  
via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima** You're in a plane right now? Sorry I don't know how to fuck planes...  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai** and **Shizune Yamanouchi** like this.

**Hijiri Goshima** OMG FLY* Fuck isn't even close that close to fly. o-o  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** Why donut you just turn auto correct off?  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** don't*  
via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima** Dunno how to.  
via iPhone

**Shizune Yamanouchi** Is that so? Well, it seems like both of you are stuck with autocorrect on.  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** How come you two haven't made mistresses yet?  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai** Because I don't plan on having any children and hoping for them to be all females.  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** MISTAKES*  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai** because our phones love us?  
via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** LIES! YOU SO KNOW HOW TO CHURN AUTOCIGARETTE OFF  
via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima** Churning dem ciggies.  
via iPhone

**Shizune Yamanouchi** Look at the time! I feel drowsy!  
via iPhone

**Subaru Imai **Same!  
via iPhone

* * *

**Shizune Yamanouchi** _has gone offline._

* * *

**Subaru Imai** _has gone offline._

* * *

**Shuuichi Sakurano** I'm sooooooo getting back at those trolls.  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** two* but trolls fit their personal pity.  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima **I don't think they have personal pity, though.  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Shuuichi** **Sakurano** personality*  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** Freaking auto condom erection.  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Shuuichi Sakurano** I FUCKING GIVE UP  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

**Hijiri Goshima** Take me with Jews!  
_minutes ago_ via iPhone

* * *

**Shuuichi Sakurano** _has gone offline._

* * *

**Hijiri Goshima** _has gone offline._

* * *

Preview for the next chapter!

**?** _ERMAHGERD—_

* * *

**Hah. Did you notice I put "Highly Horny Students" up thar?** LOL. I did that on purpose, obviously, but I meant "Highly _Honored_ Students". It's weird how only Subaru and Shizune didn't get autocorrected, huh? I WONDER WHY...

Raaaaah. I didn't feel the funny bursting from this chapter. W/e DID YOU ENJOY IT?!

Anyway, I'm going to update the 4th chapter whenever. I'm actually working on another fanfic that's going to be one chapter long. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter since they give me energy, A WRITER'S ENERGY etcetc, so.

**Bye-bye.**


	4. uuugghhhh

**Sorry gais I won't update for some time because I got food poisoning and it's really killing my health and writer's will + strength so please forgive me... ;_;**

**I will try to get better as soon as possible so I can update for those of you who are reading and following this story.**

**Oh yeah and I'll try to make chapters more in-character and less cussy since Gakuen Alice students and staff really shouldn't cuss like it's not really a big problem...**

**If I don't update in 2 weeks then I'm probably sufferin'.**

_Sincerely, M.P._


End file.
